


The Love of Death

by brizo



Series: Death's Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also a mention of AU Harry, Death!Harry, M/M, Mentions of a potential Harry/Tom/AU!Harry threesome, Serial killer!Tom, Things get a little frisky in this part, harry gets really jealous, sex on dead bodies, what is this part why did i write it, who is actually a teenaged Detective, why was I so inspired? rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: 'Sometimes he wondered if he should have just sent a Reaper to deal with the death of the Riddle family. But Harry, curious, had followed the summons himself and became the target of Tom’s obsession. Harry would never admit it to anyone but himself but he had become a little too obsessed himself.It had been years since he was with anyone romantically. He was lonely. Sure he had his Reapers but they were more his children then anything. To have someone kill just to see him at the expense of getting caught themselves… he was flattered. So that's why every time the other beckoned him into his bed he fell so easily into it. And when the other wanted to lose himself to the bliss of their coupling he gave in.Because he loved him too.Death loved the Serial Killer he had made himself.'





	The Love of Death

Harry stared deadpanned at the teenager across from him… who was covered head to toe in blood.

 

“Tom, really?”

 

The other just grinned and then walked over to Death hugging something close to his chest. Harry absentmindedly realized it was a severed arm. _Really now?_

 

“Another gift!” Harry pulled the hood of his robe down allowing his messy black hair fall to his shoulders. He tilted his head in morbid curiosity as he noticed he was only handed _one_ arm. Usually when the other gifted him severed limbs it would be both the pairs.

 

“Only one this time Tom? You’re slipping,” He said in amusement.

 

“I gifted it to someone else.” The other smirked. Harry paused, arms now full of the severed one. A jolt of jealousy rushed through his body before he stamped it down.

 

“And just who did you gift it to?” At this he was curious. Tom had told him multiple times that he would only love him (and damn it at hearing this Harry had pulled the other into a possessive hug despite being covered in blood _again_ ). So to hear that Tom had gift something he would normally only gift to _him_ was highly unusual.

 

“Who?”

 

Tom twirled a little as he bent down to grab at the severed head of a mid twenties female with dark black hair the exact same shade of Harry’s own. He noticed her eyes were gouged out as well. Harry placed his bets on the other having had a shade of green eyes close if not the same shade as his own.

 

“Did you know,” Tom drawled out placing the head down on his table, petting the black hair as if soothing the dead woman in her death, “You have a doppelganger?”

 

Harry paused where he was slouched close to the wall. Of course he knew. Every single world held a Harry Potter of sorts. He was Death, he was beyond mortal constraints. And so while he may have been Harry Potter in his own, first, world he was not exactly Harry Potter in any others. And so there was a Harry Potter other than him.

 

“Really? Now that is curious.” He drawled.

 

“His name is Harrison. Harrison Potter. He’s the son of the Chief of Police of Godric’s Hollow. He also just transferred into my class at the Academy.” His attention changed from the severed head to the pair of twin dead bodies leaning against each other on his couch. The two identical twin brothers leaned into each other as if seeking support even in death.

 

Tom went to his tools. Harry supposed he was going to start the process of severing their bodies. Perhaps he would get a bit of amusement from the police trying to guess which twins limbs belonged to which.

 

“He looked eerily similar to you.” Tom bit out. He lifted his head and stared deep into Harry’s eyes. “Don’t worry darling. While he might be just as attractive as you the whole Teenage Genius Detective thing doesn't exactly go well with Teenage Heart Throb Serial Killer now does it?”

 

Tom laughed at his own joke.

 

“But you know…” Tom said, eyebrows pinched together as he thought. “A threesome would be pretty interesting.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Two sets of beautiful emerald eyes. Fluffy Black hair. Perhaps Harrison would _beg_ . Like _I_ beg you when we…”

 

“Enough.”

 

“Jealous, my love?” Tom said teasingly.

 

“No.” He was.

 

Tom chuckled abandoning the twins he was slicing up to walk, more like glide, over to Harry.

 

“You know Death.” He said so painstakingly in love with Harry. “I became like this to always see you.”

 

This Harry knew. Sometimes he wondered if he should have just sent a Reaper to deal with the death of the Riddle family. But Harry, curious, had followed the summons himself and became the target of Tom’s obsession. Harry would never admit it to anyone but himself but he had become a little too obsessed himself.

 

It had been _years_ since he was with anyone romantically. He was lonely. Sure he had his Reapers but they were more his children then anything. To have someone _kill_ just to see him at the expense of getting caught themselves… he was flattered. So that's why every time the other beckoned him into his bed he fell so easily into it. And when the other wanted to lose himself to the bliss of their coupling he gave in.

 

Because he loved him too.

 

Death loved the Serial Killer he had made himself.

 

Tom smiled a too pure smile for who he was as both hands cupped the others face and he leaned in kissing the other chastely. Winking he sat up from where he was kneeling winking at Harry before moving over to the twins once more.

 

“Seriously though Death. Think about it. You, Me, Harrison, my bed covered in the blood of my victims? Or a Jacuzzi filled with blood.” The other's face was bright red with the thoughts of his fantasies.

 

Harry sighed in fond amusement as he walked over to where the other was standing before winding his arms around the teen’s waist. Leaning his head on the other’s back he nudged his face into the blood soaked shirt.

 

“If that is what you want…” Harry started eyes fluttering closed in contentment. “Perhaps… it wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

Tom blinked in surprise. For all that he was possessive he knew Death was just as possessive. “My love?”

 

“For you I would break my vows and ferry souls across that are not yet ready. For you I would set to the world a plague that rivals the Black Plague. For you I would kill the whole world…” Harry whispered. “If you want something as small as a night with my doppelganger then I would not begrudge you that.”

 

Turning around in the others grip Tom hugged the shorter being. “Death… Harry.” Tom said, one of the few times he had called the other by his mortal name. “My love, my darling, my everything.”

 

Never let it be said Tom couldn’t be sappy when he wanted to be.

 

“Perhaps one day the day will come to pass. But…” And here Tom laughed a little. “The poor little baby Detective doesn’t even _know_ me. Sure he knows Voldemort but _Tom_. I am yours. Just as you are mine. There is nothing to despair about.”

 

At this Harry ripped himself out of the others hold and turned around quickly, pulling his hood up as he did. He pressed his bloodied hands to his face in horror a bright red spreading across the bridge of his nose and to his ears.

 

“Then stop bringing it up.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Harry. I love you. I promise, darling, only you.” Tom crooned as he embraced the other again.

 

Harry smiled a little face still obscured by the hood.

 

“Now my dear Death. I do believe we have somewhere to be. A nice little date with my _bed_.” Tom whispered into the personification of deaths ear. Hands wandered slipping into the others cloak and under the dress shirt the other always wore. Harry’s body shuddered in anticipation.

 

Slowly walking closer to the wall Tom kissed the other deeply, hips grinding into each other.

 

Harry was breathless, hands coming up to grip at the others blood caked hair. Tom’s lips kissed by his ear, his cheek, his neck, as he sucked at the pale expanse of flesh offered to him. He mewled eyes closed in bliss.

 

Why was it he was conquered by a mere boy of 17? He had lived several thousands of years more and yet…

 

Even more breathless than before Harry decided to take back control, forcibly kissing the other himself. Quickly, with the Supernatural strength that only he had himself, he slammed the other's body hard against the wall. Tom viciously grinned his head now sporting a large bruise.

 

“Oh darling, you know just the right way to get me excited.” He laughed in joy as Harry's hands attached themselves to bottom of his shirt. Harry pouted as it stuck to the others body.

 

“We really need to stop having sex covered in blood.”

 

“But it's just so… _exhilarating_ my love.” Tom cackled in glee. Raising his hands to Harry’s head he gave a sharp tug to the hair causing Harry to wince in pain, then pleasure.

 

“Also over dead bodies.”

 

Tom gave him a deadpanned look. “You do realize I need to _kill_ someone to summon you right? It is either over the dead body or on the blood soaked bed.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, _darling._ ” Harry mocked. “Pick your poison.”

 

“The dead body. Always.” Tom quickly replied.

 

“Do you… get off on having sex on dead bodies?”

 

“Maybe.” Tom replied perhaps too quickly. Harry laughed.

 

“Well my dear, dear necrophile. Let’s make some dreams come true.” Harry said leaning down once more and biting the others ear gently. Tom shuddered in pleasure.

 

“As my dear Death wishes.” Tom replied beautiful hazel eyes fluttering close. “Death, dominate me. Make me beg and wish I was dead. Please… please.”

 

“As you wish.” Harry growled out.

 

Tom continued to laugh in utter bliss.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know…” Harry said, Tom tucked into his body as they came down from their high. “You never did tell me how you sent my doppelganger the severed arm.”

 

Tom opened one exhausted eye as he yawned a hand coming up to cover his mouth. “I had one of my minion’s do it for me.”

 

Harry raised one eyebrow. Voldemort had a cult following and they literally worship the teenage serial killer (not that they knew he was 17). If Tom said jump, they would jump. If he said _jump off a bridge_ they would take great pleasure from doing so.

 

“Smart. They don’t know what you look like so if they got caught the crime would just be pinned on them.” Harry admitted in amusement. Running his hands through the younger ones hair Tom moved his head closer to seek the others warmth in his half asleep state.

 

“Its their fault if they get caught and willingly do the deed. I’m not responsible for what those psychos do.”

 

 _Pot calling the kettle black dear._ Harry thought in amusement as he continued running his hand through the hair.

 

Tom’s eyes fluttered closed the exhaustion from killing three people and being with Harry finally taking its toll.

 

“Sleep well, my dark snake. Until we next meet.” Harry whispered, kissing the other's forehead. Gathering up his clothes he looked back at the sleeping teen.

 

 _He would almost look normal if he wasn't still covered in blood._ Harry snorted and he knew it wouldn’t be long until he saw the serial killer again.

 

After all Tom drew death like a moth to light.

 

And Death? Death gleefully followed that light despite the danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Harrison Potter laughed cheerfully as his cousin slapped his back before running into Harrison’s house. He had a date with Aunt Lily’s chocolate chip cookies after all.
> 
> Almost tripping over a box he curiously looked at the package. That was weird. He hadn’t ordered anything online recently had he? Oh well might as well bring it in and see what it is. The name on the box was his after all.
> 
> Dropping the light box off on the kitchen table he grabbed the kitchen scissors and cut down the tape.
> 
> Opening the box he peered in before letting out a death defying screech and hurriedly scrambling back. The severed arm flying out of the box.
> 
>   
>  _Dear Harry (can I call you Harry?)_   
>    
>  _Roses are red, violets are blue, and severed arms are both. Haha. Enjoy my present, beautiful? ;-)_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Voldemort_
> 
> _PS: Theoretically if Death was a person would you have sex with him AND me, like as in a threesome not separately? Theoretically of course._
> 
> _xoxoxo_  
> 


End file.
